


Definitely Not Shyan Oral Fixation

by commissionedby



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Slow Burn, i dont really know what else to put here, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commissionedby/pseuds/commissionedby
Summary: Shane has a problem.  Ryan has the solution Shane didn't know he needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! my first fic here on ao3!! leave me comments/kudos if you enjoyed, also check out my tumblr @angelbergara :)

Ryan Bergara was hard to ignore. Especially, Shane found, when Ryan was wildly gesticulating in his direction, trying to rouse him from his video-editing induced haze. Shane, simultaneously too lazy and too focused to remove his headphones, simply cocked an eyebrow at Ryan in response. Looking relieved, Ryan mimed plucking a pen from the tidy cup on Shane's desk. To this, Shane gave a sharp nod and returned his attention to his work.

  
Oh, how he wished the distraction had stopped there.

  
About an hour later, Shane pulled his head back out of his laptop screen again for what he thought would be a moment of clarity. Instead, he felt like the universe was playing some kind of a cruel joke on him. Because there, scarcely a few feet away, was Ryan, mouth slightly agape, teeth ever so slightly worrying at the end of the pen, Shane's pen, between his lips. And oh god, how had he never noticed Ryan's lips before?

  
Sure, Ryan was an attractive guy. Shane knew this, somewhere in the back of his mind. He'd seen Ryan in almost all manner of clothing, or lack thereof- they'd spent many a night together in various haunted locations, and changing clothes came with that territory. He'd seen Ryan with his hair tousled from sleeping or wet from a shower, he'd seen Ryan with his glasses on, he'd seen Ryan in various states of drunkenness. He'd seen Ryan in all sorts of situations that were rather intimate, but seemed like nothing to the pair of them, because they were friends, after all. But this, this was something else entirely.

  
_It's no big deal,_ Shane reasoned with himself. _Lots of people chew on pens. I chew on pens. It's not anything intimate, or_ \- Shane refused to even let himself think the word _sexual_. But the way Ryan looked, with his eyes hooded, slightly slumped over on the desk, lips and tongue so delicately yet absentmindedly caressing Shane's pen- it was almost as if it belonged there. As if Ryan looked and felt more natural with something in his mouth.

  
Shane tore his headphones off abruptly and pushed back his chair, unable to think anymore about anything of his being in Ryan's mouth. He brushed away the thought of asking for his pen back- for so many reasons- and headed towards the bathroom instead, where he briskly splashed his face with water. _I just need a break_ , he thought. _That's it. I'll go to lunch, get some food in me, and I'll have the energy to finish this video with no distractions._

  
He returned to his desk and packed up his things, his mind blissfully aware of only the much-needed break ahead of him. However, a familiar voice derailed this train of thought.

  
“Hey buddy, you going to lunch?” Ryan’s voice seemed to ring out through the office. Shane’s cheeks heated, but he forced himself to be nonchalant.

  
“Yeah, you wanna join? Bring old Steven Lim, we’ll have a nice break with the boys.”

  
Ryan snickered at that, amiably repeating ‘the boys’ to himself. _This’ll be fine_ , Shane thought. _It’ll be fine, and normal, and Steven will be there so it won’t be just the two of us-_  
Shane’s brow furrowed. He had never been concerned in any way about being alone with Ryan. But the thought now filled him with a peculiar mix of apprehension and elation, like there was a world of possibilities between the two of them that he had never before considered. But right now, the only possibilities he wanted to consider were lunch, a nice, normal lunch, and then going back to work.

  
Lunch, however, was nothing short of torture for Shane Madej. Ryan had elected to bring soup for the meal, which was, Shane urged himself to think, a perfectly innocent choice. But there was something about the perfect, round _o_ that Ryan’s lips made while blowing on spoonful after spoonful that made him think differently. He was sure it was just his imagination, but the way Ryan slowly used his spoon, all soft lips and tongue and teeth, seemed positively sinful to Shane.

  
Thank god Steven was there, otherwise Ryan would definitely have noticed the tension in the room, the line of heat that connected Shane’s eyes to his face. Shane forced himself to focus elsewhere, staring down instead at his largely untouched sandwich.

  
“You okay Shane?” Ryan asked, eyes round with concern. “You’ve hardly eaten.”

Shane looked up reluctantly, unprepared to meet the worry he was sure he’d see in his friend’s eyes. He was met, however, with an intensity at which he promptly balked, looking down again.

  
“Sure, yeah,” Shane nearly choked, and he hadn’t even had food in his mouth. “Just thinking about work, I’ve been really in the zone today.”

  
“Uh huh,” Ryan replied disinterestedly, but Shane could have sworn he saw a smirk playing around his lips. What was that? Shane wondered. The look in Ryan’s eyes was searching, almost hungry. Shane wasn’t so sure he was up to being searched right now.

  
“Speaking of, I’d better get back to it,” Shane announced, with a confidence he didn’t know he currently possessed, given the circumstances. He rose from his chair, threw away his trash, and left Ryan and Steven in his wake, bickering about god knows what.

  
Although his mind was reeling after the events of the morning, Shane sat resolutely at his desk, determined to focus on nothing except his work until the day was done. For the next few hours, he successfully stared at nothing but his computer screen. As soon as the clock struck five, he bolted from his chair, racing toward the solitude he so viciously hoped would resolve this newfound issue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little more nsfw than the first! younger readers beware! I hope y'all like it though :)

The first thing Shane was aware of were warm, wet lips and a sinfully skilled tongue perusing over the most intimate parts of his body. He groaned with the pleasure, bucking up his hips. His hands rushed downward, long fingers snaking through the short, dark hair on the head bobbing between his legs.

“Ryan,” he choked out, unsure if he was pleading or praising- maybe a little bit of both. At the sound of Shane’s voice, Ryan pulled off Shane’s cock with a slick, sharp noise that cut through the room but barely made a dent in the tension between them, which wasn’t unlike the tension Shane had felt that day at lunch.

The look in Ryan’s eyes was pure pleasure, mixed with the darker, mischievous knowledge that he knew exactly what he was doing to Shane. He licked his lips slowly, without breaking eye contact, sending another twinge running between Shane’s legs. Ryan rose over Shane, knees firmly planted on Shane’s bed. He was shirtless, a sight Shane had seen many times before, but this time he marveled at it, taking a finger and running it over the dips and curves of Ryan’s abs. Ryan leaned in further, determined to capture Shane’s attention with his eyes.

Just when Shane finally met his gaze, Ryan leaned forward to press soft kisses to Shane’s neck. Shane gasped at the light yet firm pressure coming from Ryan’s lips. It made his stomach feel light, as if he would float off the bed if Ryan’s weight wasn’t on top of him. It was almost romantic, yet it felt so right. And then Ryan’s tongue found its way through his lips to Shane’s neck, and a world of ecstatic sensation washed over him, made him aware of nothing but his body and Ryan’s body and Ryan’s mouth on him. And then it was over, and Ryan was looming over him again, eyes ravenous.

“You like that?” Ryan’s voice was low, almost taunting.

“Why don’t you tell me where else you want me to put my mouth, hmm?” Shane was speechless. Again, all he could manage was Ryan’s name, and his voice sounded breathless in a way that made him despise himself for his vulnerability. Ryan, however, was not to be deterred by Shane’s lack for words.

“You want me here?” Ryan asked, nipping at the hollow at the base of Shane’s neck. Shane could hear his own breathing echoing through the room.

“How about here?” He continued, kissing down Shane’s chest to his sternum.

“Ryan, I- I want-” Shane cut himself off with a gasp as Ryan trailed his tongue down Shane’s stomach, all the way to his hip bones.

“Tell me what you want, _baby_ ,” Ryan growled, a slight note of mockery in his voice when he used Shane’s go-to phrase. He straightened up so he loomed over Shane again, their chests touching, skin to skin.

“Use your words for me.” Ryan had never looked more intense, desperate, and Shane had never felt more of the same.

* * *

And that was where the dream ended, and a few minutes later, Shane awoke to a disappointingly cold, empty bed, and a very worrying hard-on for his best friend. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, vigorously running his hands through his hair.

 _It didn’t mean anything_ , he tried to tell himself. _People have weird sex dreams all the time, it’s whatever_. The heat pooling in his stomach said otherwise.

After about 45 minutes, most of which were taken up by a long, cold shower, Shane found himself sitting miserably at his desk at work, wet hair dripping around his collar. To his relief, which was mingled with a pang of guilt, Ryan was nowhere to be found. He settled in, without headphones this time, to answer emails until his brain had fully awoken.

“Whatcha workin on, buddy?” Ryan’s voice suddenly materialized as a whisper in Shane’s ear. Shane yelped, catapulting his mouse away from his computer and shoving his keyboard forward with a loud bang.

“Jesus, Ryan!” Shane exclaimed, exasperated. He felt an uncomfortable heat as his whole body flushed. Ryan seemed oblivious to this, collapsing into laughter.

“Take it easy big guy, I’m just messing with you. You get so into your work,” Ryan managed to say through his wheezing laughter. As he walked away, his hand brushed lightly over Shane’s shoulder, where it had been resting.

Shane sunk down into his office chair, still feeling the heat of his flushed skin. He recalled the feeling of Ryan’s breath in his ear, the heat of his lips so close to Shane. And the way Ryan so gently touched him, the way he hovered over him- Ryan was definitely messing with Shane.

 _Is it possible he knows?_ Shane wondered, nearly flushing again with the shame of feeling this way about his best friend. _I haven’t exactly been good at hiding it lately, but_ ¬- he stopped himself, unable to go there. _There’s nothing to hide_ , he thought resolutely. _Full stop_.

So much for that cold shower.


End file.
